Hibino and the Bank Robbery
by chilled monkey
Summary: Taro calls on Hibino and co for help when he stumbles upon a plan to rob Aichi Bank.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga/anime series "Hareluya II Boy." No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Taro's face wore an angry frown as he stormed down the streets. He had been looking forwards to having some fun at the arcade, but to his frustration it had been temporarily closed to allow some work on the building's wiring.

"Now what am I going to do?" he muttered crossly to himself. After a moment he stopped walking as an idea came to him, his frown becoming an eager grin. "That's it! I'll go and explore that old warehouse. Maybe I'll find something cool!"

Fortunately the warehouse wasn't far. Once he arrived he took a moment to stare up at the building. It was old but seemed sturdy enough. He decided it should be safe to look around.

It took only a moment to find a boarded-up window with a gap big enough for him to slip through. Taro grinned as he saw stacks of crates. Surely some of them had to contain something good.

But then he heard voices coming from behind the crates. His curiosity piqued, Taro snuck over and peered around them.

Standing several metres away was a large, heavy-set man in his late thirties wearing a white suit with a purple tie. He had receding black hair and dark eyes that were as cold and hard as stone. His right hand was closed around the head of a black wooden cane.

In front of him were two big, tough-looking guys in leather jackets, jeans and brown boots. Both men had the look of seasoned street-fighters, with squashed noses and cauliflower ears.

"Is everything ready?" asked the suited man in a deep bass voice.

"No problem boss" replied one of the goons. "According to our guy on the inside, a shipment of 50 million yen will be arriving at Aichi Bank today at five. When it does, we'll be there to greet it. They'll never know what hit them."

Taro gasped in shock as he realised what he'd stumbled into. Unfortunately all three men heard it. As one they turned and saw him.

The boss yelled, "A spy! Get him!"

Without thinking Taro ran. He hurried through the gap in the window and continued running through the streets, eyes wide with fear.

_Ichijou, I've got to find Ichijou _he thought.

Eventually he ran out of breath and came to a stop, hunched over and panting hard. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around. To his relief there was no sign of any of the criminals he'd encountered.

_I must have lost them. But I still have to find Ichijou, he'll believe me. I'll start at the okonomiyaki place. That's where he, Hibino and Yamana normally hang out._

* * *

Unaware of what was going on Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana had just arrived at the okonomiyaki restaurant. Hibino was staring gleefully at his frying food in eager anticipation while Yamana was showing Ichijou her most recent letter from Okamoto.

"Okamoto says his studies are going well and he came first place in a local art contest" she said proudly.

"That's excellent" said Ichijou delightedly. "Hibino, would you like to take a look?"

"Ore-sama will read it after lunch" he replied. His tone was casual but both of them smiled. They knew how much Hibino liked hearing from Okamoto even if he wouldn't admit it.

The door opened and Taro came rushing in. "Ichijou!" he called as he ran up to them.

"Taro, what's wrong?" Ichijou asked. He and Yamana looked at him in concern while Hibino just frowned, annoyed at the interruption.

"You've got to help me. These guys are after me!"

"What guys?"

"I was looking around an old warehouse and I heard these guys plotting to rob Aichi Bank" he explained. "They saw me and I ran. I managed to lose them but I bet they're still looking for me. Please, I need your help!"

"Of course we'll help" said Ichijou.

"Absolutely" Yamana agreed. She and Ichijou stood up and put on their shoes to leave but Hibino didn't budge.

"Come on Hibino" she said.

He snorted. "Ore-sama is not leaving until this okonomiyaki is finished."

Ichijou and Yamana glared at him but before they could argue, the door burst open and two guys in leather jackets charged in. One of them pointed at Taro.

"There he is!"

They rushed over and one of them seized Taro, holding him underarm as if he was a football, then they ran back outside with Ichijou and Yamana chasing after them. The thugs barely had time to throw the boy into the boot of their car, get in and drive off.

"We have to follow them" he said urgently.

As they hurried back to Ichijou's motorcycle, Hibino raced past, his eyes blazing, and got on his own bike. He jammed on his helmet and took off yelling, "Those ******* will pay for this!"

"Wow, he cares about Taro more than I thought" Ichijou commented.

"He really does" she agreed.

As Ichijou gunned the engine and they joined the chase neither of them realised that Hibino was really angry because the thugs had knocked over his table and spilled his food on the floor.

* * *

They followed the car to an old warehouse. Hibino and Ichijou parked their bikes and watched from a distance as the car drove through an automated door which closed behind it. By now Hibino had managed to calm himself down slightly but he was still fuming.

"Let's go and get them" he said as he marched over to the door. Ichijou didn't even have time to protest as Hibino lifted it up and strolled in. Ichijou just sighed and then he and Yamana followed him in.

In the middle of the warehouse they found Taro being held by the two thugs in front of a man in a white suit. The boy looked up fearfully as the big man towered over him with a menacing look on his face. His hand gripped his cane tightly.

"Did you tell anyone what you heard, you little punk?"

Taro shook his head. "No, nobody" he said. "And if you let me go I won't tell anybody. I didn't hear anything."

"Sorry kid, but Big Boss doesn't take chances" the man replied as he seized the front of Taro's t-shirt.

"Hold it!" Hibino yelled. He strode brazenly out from behind the packing crates and cracked his knuckles. "Let the kid go and Ore-sama will go easy on you."

"Axel, Jake, get him!" Big Boss yelled.

Hibino ran to meet the two thugs as they charged, Ichijou right behind him. Axel threw a punch at Hibino but he ducked under it, lifted him into the air and hurled him into a pile of crates as if he was a rag doll. Jake aimed a kick at Ichijou's torso but he dropped to the ground and swept his foe's legs out from under him, then finished him off with a right cross to the jaw.

"Stop!" Big Boss called.

Hibino and Ichijou paused and looked over as the suited man walked up to them, now holding Taro by one arm. He looked afraid.

"I give up. You can have the kid."

"Smart move" said Hibino with a smug grin.

"Let Taro go" said Ichijou firmly.

"Sure."

But instead he brought his cane up. There was a low hiss as white gas sprayed from the tip, right into Hibino and Ichijou's faces! Caught by surprise they inhaled some of the gas and sank to the floor, coughing and gasping. Within seconds they were out like lights.

* * *

"Ugggh" Hibino groaned as he started to regain consciousness. He raised his head as he realised he was sitting upright.

"Ah splendid, you're awake" said Big Boss. "Now we can proceed."

"Hibino-san!" Taro cried.

As his wits cleared Hibino saw that he, Ichijou and Taro were all sitting on wooden chairs. Each of them was tied to their chairs with their arms pinned to their sides by coils of rope wrapped around them while their hands were bound behind their backs.

"Ichijou! Wake up you moron!" Hibino roared.

Ichijou was startled awake. He looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is your incompetence got us caught!" Hibino yelled.

"Me? You walked into that gas cloud too!"

"Why you…"

"Quiet!" Big Boss snapped, striking the floor with his cane. They stopped bickering and glared at him.

"How dare you tie up Ore-sama!" Hibino exclaimed. "Release me at once!"

Big Boss merely laughed. "You punks shouldn't have stuck your noses into my business. Now you'll have to be dealt with."

He snapped his fingers and Axel walked over with a small wooden table which he placed in front of the three prisoners. The thug grinned evilly as he placed a bundle of dynamite on the table. Ichijou and Taro stared at it in fear and even Hibino looked apprehensive.

"You can't do this!" Ichijou cried.

"Actually I can" Big Boss replied, a wicked smile on his face as he took out a lighter and lit the fuse on the dynamite. "Hope you guys have a blast!"

Hibino, Ichijou and Taro strained furiously against their bonds, but even with his amazing strength Hibino simply couldn't get the necessary leverage to break free. Their chairs thumped against the floor as they struggled.

"No! Ore-sama will not go down like this!"

He began trying to blow out the fuse while Ichijou shook his head in horrified disbelief and Taro began hyperventilating, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

Big Boss and his two thugs laughed boisterously as they got into their car and drove out through the automated door while the spark steadily crept up the fuse.

"Hold on!"

"Yamana!"

She ran out from behind the crates and quickly extinguished the fuse before it could reach the dynamite. She wiped her brow and then turned to them.

"Are you guys all right?" she asked as she began untying Hibino.

"Ore-sama is fine" he replied. "Ichijou may have wet himself though."

"You were just as scared as me" he retorted.

"Ha, at least Ore-sama tried to blow it out. You just panicked" Hibino said. "Still, well done Yamana" he added as he turned to her.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us" Ichijou agreed.

She smiled and accepted their thanks with a nod.

Once the guys were free Taro looked over at the door. "So what now?"

"Now we go to Aichi Bank and teach those guys a lesson" Hibino answered. "When did you say that money arrives? Five, wasn't it?"

"That's it."

"Good, we have time to get there."

* * *

Axel watched with an excited grin from his hiding place as an armoured truck pulled up outside Aichi Bank. The back doors opened and uniformed men began unloading bags of money.

"Now!"

All of the guards cried out in alarm as metal canisters hit the road in front of them and began spewing thick white mist. Caught in the gas cloud the guards coughed and choked for a moment before they collapsed to the ground.

Axel, Jake and a few other thugs emerged from hiding. They waited until the gas had dispersed and then moved in to get the money, but before they could reach it…

"Stop!"

The thugs all whirled around to face the speaker. Axel and Jake's jaws dropped as they saw Hibino and Ichijou standing there looking eager for some payback.

"No way. You guys should have been blown to pieces!" Axel cried.

"Now you'll pay for trying to blow up Ore-sama!" Hibino yelled.

Yamana and Taro watched from behind a nearby parked car. The boy frowned.

"Will they be okay Yamana-san? I know they're tough but those guys outnumber them."

"Don't worry. Hibino and Ichijou have beaten worse" she reassured him. "And they're especially motivated this time."

The guys charged in and attacked with unbridled ferocity. The thugs tried desperately to fight back but Hibino and Ichijou tore through them like whirlwinds, knocking them in all directions. Soon only Axel and Jake were left standing.

Axel came at Hibino with a knife but Hibino simply pulled out a two by four from behind his back and used it to block. The knife stabbed into the wood and got stuck. Hibino then yanked it out of Axel's hands and knocked him out with a single blow.

Jake threw a hook kick at Ichijou's head but he leaned back, letting his foe's foot sail past his face, and then landed a flurry of three punches. Jake stumbled back and dropped to the ground where he lay still.

With the last of the thugs defeated, Yamana and Taro hurried over.

"Are you okay Ichijou?" Taro asked.

"I'm fine" he replied. He gestured at the unconscious guards. "Let's get the bank staff to help these guys."

"Hibino" said Yamana firmly as she noticed him reaching for one of the dropped money bags. He pulled his hand back as if the bag was a hot coal.

"Not the whole thing. Just a few notes…"

"Hibino" she repeated, fixing him with a steely look. "Leave it."

He grumbled but moved away from the bags. By now Ichijou had entered the bank and was bringing out a small crowd of staff.

"What's going on here?" a well-dressed woman asked.

Hibino grinned. "Ore-sama just saved your bank a lot of money."

* * *

Two days later Hibino, Yamana, Ichijou and Taro stood outside of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Assembled in front of them was a huge crowd of people. The four of them couldn't keep from smiling as they saw their families looking on with pride from within the crowd.

The Governor, a well-dressed man in a smart business suit, stepped up to them and then turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to acknowledge the heroism displayed by these four young people. In recognition of their bravery I am happy to present this award to Hibino Hareluya, Yamana Michiru, Makoto Ichijou and Kazuya Taro for helping to keep our city a safe, peaceful place."

Hibino and the others all bowed as the crowd applauded, with Hibino thinking to himself, _An award, bah, Ore-sama should get cash for saving all that money. Still at least Ore-sama is getting some much-earned recognition. This will be an important stepping stone on my path to world domination._

With that thought his smile broadened.


End file.
